I think we don't belong here
by fan-astasia
Summary: Naruto had always wondered that if he had a son, what would he be like? never did he imagine he'd get his answer so early. watch as the new team 7 travels back in time by accident and try to save the world from the man they were chasing who might just be a little psychotic. summary may suck but the story won't and that's a promise.
1. Chap 1:Did we just travel back in time?

Okay guys this is my 1st time writing a Naruto fanfic. And considering that I haven't come here in almost a year and haven't completed any of my on-going fics I probably shouldn't be writing this. But I just couldn't help it so here it goes.

 **Author's note:** the characters in this story belong to Kishimoto sir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 1: Did we just time travel?

Okay, why was he here again? yeah right, somehow Kakashi had got a tip that a village at the outskirts of land of fire was doing some suspicious activity. What? Naruto did not ask. Because right now he really did not care because right now he was supposed to be on a date with Hinata not sitting here listening to Kakashi talk about a mission he was not even involved in.

In Kakashi's defence, the 6th hokage claimed to call Naruto to most of these briefing as a part of his grooming as the next hokage. But Naruto didn't believe that because somehow this was the third time in the last two weeks that his date with Hinata had been cancelled due to these 'grooming' classes. Naruto was pretty sure Kakashi was doing this just to irritate him.

He glanced at Konohamaru who, unlike him was intently listening to the briefing. After all it was his mission to infiltrate the said village stealthily and gather Intel. Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit anxious. These kinds of missions were usually solo missions and even though Konohamaru was a jounin, he was a very fresh one. But Naruto would never voice this out loud because he knew how much that would hurt Konohamaru's pride. Naruto knew he'd be fine; the concern was just a bit of his brotherly instincts kicking in.

In another half an hour the brief was over and Naruto immediately tried to bolt out the door when Kakashi's voice stopped him. "What's the hurry Naruto?" Kakashi asked in an amused voice. Naruto heard Konohamaru snicker. A nerve ticked in his head knowing exactly why Konohamaru snickered. Naruto always wondered how exactly Kakashi always knew when he'd be on a date with Hinata. Now he had his answer. It was that little sly thing Konohamaru who had ousted him. And he had been worried for him out of his brotherly nature. You know what? Cut that. He was not worried about that brat. In fact he himself might write on Konohamaru's head in big, bold letters "SPY". Naruto quickly weighed his options he could either run for it or spend a last few minutes of his date with Hinata or he could sit here and get teased for about an hour which meant no date with Hinata.

Sighing Naruto turned around and just as he opened his mouth to say something, there was a large chakra flare just outside the door. Immediately out of reflex Naruto and Konohamaru jumped in front of Kakashi, as he stood up, facing the door. Naruto activated his sage mode simultaneously as he heard and explosion outside which caused the door to the hokage's office to fly open. Obviously the explosion caused an immediate alarm that resulted in Kakashi's entire ANBU guard and every other jounin to appear in his office placing themselves between him and the source of the chakra surge.

Slowly the smoke started to subside as all watched tensely for the apparent threat to be identified. Soon young voices of grumbling could be heard. Naruto could feel three sources of chakra. But what shocked him was how familiar all those three chakra's felt. This was impossible. He tensed further into an attacking position as he felt the three sources of chakra walk through the door. As the last bits of smoke subsided to give a clear view of the three 'threats' everyone in the office heard the soft yet firm voice of a female saying, "how in the world did we end up in front of the hokage's office?" A soft male voice replied, "Maybe we ended up activating a transportation seal." To everyone's horror especially Naruto's, a voice very similar to his asked "we activated a seal? When the hell did that happen? You'll should have told me, ya know."

The smoke had now cleared out enough to give the occupants of the office a clear view of the ones at the door. If it hadn't been the shocks Naruto had got over the timespan of his life the sight in front of him would have made him hyperventilate, to the left stood a girl with black hair and red glasses, to her right stood a guy with pure white hair and the shock of all was the boy standing at the extreme right with a pout. That boy looked exactly like Naruto except the fact that he had a different hair style and a much fairer complexion.

The boy in the middle with white hair turned to the dark haired girl and said in a calm voice, "I am pretty sure the seal you are talking about is the seal Bolt himself placed as a trap for the guy we were chasing. Bolt isn't dumb enough to walk into an unknown trap." The girl rolled her eyes.

"I think walking into a seal you yourself created is even more stupid."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Both, the dark haired girl and the white haired boy turned towards their blond partner who was staring ahead like he had seen a ghost. The both followed his sight and immediately stepped back in shock. There was a room full of jounin and ANBU staring at them with their mouths open. The blond boy scooted a little towards his companions and whispered, "hmm…guys is it just me or is it weird to you'll too that jiji is here even though he should be out of town?" the white haired boy looked at the blond incredulously and said, "out of all the things here that's what caught your attention? Sometimes you amaze me Bolt"

By now everyone in the office had realized one thing, the people in front of them wearing Konoha headband were not a threat. If they were by now there would have been an attack. Kakashi had a hunch that he knew what was going on and soon he sought out the eyes of one his smartest jounin, Shikamaru. When their eyes met, it was conveyed that they both thought the same. In fact almost everyone except for Naruto had pretty much figured it out. The fact that the blond boy named Bolt looked a lot like Naruto with whisker marks on his cheeks was a dead giveaway. But just because they figured it out didn't mean they believed it. Naruto on the other hand took longer to figure it out but believed it right away. After all he had also once travelled back in time. so he could pretty much believe that the people in front of him were from the future.

As Bolt and the white haired guy scanned the room they heard their black haired kunoichi mutter a 'no way'. They turned to her only for her to burst out at bolt saying, "what the hell have you done this time you idiot?" bolt looked at her confused, "me? Sorry to break it to you Sarada but not everything that goes wrong in this world is always my damn fault ya know." The white haired boy said in an irritated yet calm tone, "Sarada, I think you are over reacting. We are just back in the village. It's not that big a deal."

"It's not a big deal? Mitsuki, look outside the window, at the Hokage Mountain. Painting on the faces of the hokage is still fine. But wiping out the face of the seventh from the mountain is a crime for god's sake. What is wrong with you, you moron!" Bolt for the first time instead of answering Sarada decided to look outside the window as he said, "I am pretty sure I stopped the pranks long ago ya know, I think your eyesight is getting wors….holy shit! Where is my father's face?"

"You tell me that."

"I swear it wasn't me."

"Who else could it be?"

"This is conspiracy!"

"Hoh….where did you learn such a big word"

"Not sure exact…hey! What does that mean?"

To the audience of these two the scene seemed very familiar. In fact as Konohamaru turned to look a Kakashi for the action needed he could swear he saw the sixth hokage roll his eyes. Immediately he turned his attention back to the trio at the door.

"Sarada" said the white haired boy, Mitsuki, said as he looked straight at Kakashi for confirmation, "as much as you'd like to blame Bolt for this I am pretty much certain it's not his fault this time. The reason the seventh's face is not there on the mountain is because the seventh is not yet the hokage."

Both his companions turned to him to listen.

"We did travel over space but also in time."

Sarada's eyes widened even though Bolt continued to stare at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Bolt.

This time Sarada answered, "What he means is that not only did we travel back to Konoha we also travelled back in time."

Bolt said out incredulously, "Does that mean...Did we just time travel?"

As the three 'intruders' stared at each other and the people around him started whispering all Naruto could think of was that his date with Hinata was a long time away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So this is my 1st attempt at a naruto story. Please read and review. Depending on the response I may continue this story.

Please tell me if I have made a mistake with regards to the original story or if you have any questions please ask in the reviews. I will happily make the necessary changes and answer the questions too.

For now BYE!


	2. Chap 2:Oh she,she's my girlfriend part 1

Okay pretty good response I got there for a story only less than a day old. So here is the 2nd chapter. Also before I start the chapter let me warn everyone who clicked on this story to get some Bolt Sarada romance, that isn't happening. I mean I personally love those 2 but I see them as friends. And I can't think beyond. And since I see them as mini Naruto and Sasuke I can't actually put them together romantically even though I know they'll eventually be canon. But be assured a lot of super-duper friends moments will be there. After all they are a team. So then now let's get on with the story.

also sorry for not being ale to answer the reviews. i am a bit busy now.

 **Author's note:** the characters in this story belong to Kishimoto sir. Yoko is an original character created by me.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter 2: Oh she, she's my girlfriend.

PART 1

"Okay! Ready everyone, one…two…three…KAI!"

Nothing changed obviously. But it was funny to see how everyone in the hokage office had done that. Not only Kakashi, Naruto and all the other ANBU and jounin present but also the three people at the door who apparently were supposed to be a product of genjetsu themselves tried to kai themselves. Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a big problem. "Everyone disperse. This is an s rank secret for now. Not a word of this should go outside these walls." Said Kakashi is a stern voice. The moment everyone except Naruto was gone he turned back his attention to the three in front.

To him it was funny that the blond and the female still stubbornly kept on muttering kai over and over again with their eyes closed. Oh well, if he was in their place he too would be shocked. The boy in the middle however spoke ignoring his comrades futile efforts, "lord sixth, I'd rather we talk alone without the presence of the seve….i mean Naruto san here for obvious reasons." He finished with a look to his right where Bolt still refused to believe the reality.

"Yes well, you are right, Naruto you may leave now."

This caught Bolt's attention. "Huh? Wait…why does he have to leave? He is the hokage, right da…mmhnnn" before he could finish his sentence both Sarada and Mitsuki had already covered his mouth with their hands. Sarada clearly annoyed glared at Bolt and said through gritted teeth, "Bolt the hokage, Kakashi sama..."

"Kakashi is fine" Kakashi interrupted.

"…Kakashi is sitting right there. Naruto sama…"

"Naruto is fine." Naruto interrupted.

"…Naruto is not the hokage so he need not be her…"

"But I'll soon be the hokage." Naruto interrupted again.

"…here so it will be better if he leave…."

"That is why I asked Naruto to lea…" Kakashi interrupted again.

"Will both of you please shut up and let me finish a sentence without interruption?" Sarada said with a tick on her forehead

"Whoa…way to respect the kages Sarada."

"Shut up Bolt. And technically your father is not even the hokage yet."

"But I will be right?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Of course you will be! Didn't the sixth say that just now?"

"hmm…Sarada you just now mentioned that he is my dad ya know. If you were going to spill it anyways I don't get why you didn't let me just call him dad." Bolt grumbled in a small voice.

"Well technically he hadn't even taken notice of that part but since you pointed it out so bluntly I don't think it's a secret anymore." Mitsuki said in his calm rational voice.

"So I am the father whose father whose face you'll were searching."

"Naruto leave. And you three keep quiet for the time being."

"But Kakashi sensei…"

"Naruto you need to go."

Naruto sighed.

"Okay sensei. I'll leave now." As Naruto was about to shushin he heard Kakashi say, "Say hi to Hinata for me."

Naruto disappeared with thoughts of not only saying hi to Hinata but at this time he'll have to meet Hisashi too, to get her out. Man, how he wished he could just go back in time…okay on second thought, no, he'd rather not.

"So where do you want to start from? Your names may be?" Kakashi said as he tried to sense their chakra. Everything was fine except for the blond though. His chakra had a weird tinge and feel to it. Something was not right. He'd have the investigative team look at him later. For now he needed the story from their side.

The three looked at each other and nodded once. Then they turned to Kakashi and the Mitsuki said, "Now" as Sarada knocked Bolt out. Kakashi sweat dropped.

Mitsuki calmly continued as if nothing had happened, "now that that is taken care of let's see what we can tell you. As you must have guessed I believe we have travelled back in time which makes us beings of future. So other than the things which we have already slipped out, we cannot say anything else. All we can give away now is I am Mitsuki and she is Sarada. Do not ask us our surnames or our parentage as it could lead to complications in the future."

"And how do I know you are not a threat to my village." Kakashi asked calmly.

"By having us go through thorough examinations." Mitsuki said without missing a beat. Kakashi noticed the girl, Sarada stiffen a bit.

"How are you here?" Kakashi asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh well to be honest we don't now ourselves. One moment we were chasing down a criminal and the next moment we crash here."

"I'll need a better story than that." Kakashi said, "Think harder"

"Well" Sarada started, "on the way back to Suna from Konoha, Yoko-hime was attacked by Tuzes, a much feared criminal. We were immediately sent as her rescue team."

"erm…correction…actually Bolt kind off ran out to help her and we followed." Mitsuki interrupted. He felt Sarada glare at him. He quickly muttered a sorry.

"okay so as I was saying, we went to her rescue. When we found her, she was bleeding but Tuzes was almost subdued. Taking the opportunity he started running…"

"in circles." Mitsuki interrupted again. Sarada quickly turned to him with another glare. But this time Mitsuki ignored her as he was on to something. "say, when we reached there Yoko was bleeding, when we went after Tuzes he kept running but in a certain range, when we were about to capture him I saw him smirk and immediately we were hit by a force from behind where Yoko was."

"you mean to say Yoko sucked us in that void?" asked Sarada alarmed.

"no I don't think so. But I think it was somehow her who activated that seal."

"wait, but then should she not be here?"

"and who says she isn't here?"

XOX

Shikamaru sighed. he was standing in front of his house where his two days old wife was waiting for him. Not only her but also her two brothers. He did not know if this was their idea of a joke. Considering Gaara's busy schedule he was amazed that that man actually had time to play such a prank on him. But then Gaara's sense of humour was not very much developed so…

Shikamaru sighed again. he really did not want to go home right now. What if Tamari asked him about his day? He did not feel like lying to her and the truth he could not tell her. Ah, this was such a drag. He sighed yet again as he finally entered his house. The sight that greeted him though made his jaw drop. Not only was he staring at his wife who was currently having tea with her brothers but right there next to her was a girl sitting as though it was the most normal thing in the world. The girl with red hair was the first one to look up and notice him. She smiled and greeted him with, "hello Shikamaru san, nice to meet you. Welcome home." Shikamaru's shoulder dropped. He slowly asked, "who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" he had guessed the answer somewhat but he thought it was better to hear it from the person herself. Simultaneously he heard the Sabaku family say:

"she's my niece"

"she is my niece."

"she is my daughter."

'okay' Shikamaru thought, 'time to go back to the hokage tower. What a drag...'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So there you have it. The 2nd chapter. Please read and review.

Bye.


	3. Chap 2:Oh she,she's my girlfriend part 2

Okay so here is the super fact part 2 of 2nd chapter. Sorry still this is fast so can't answer the reviews but soon enough I will. Next time I'll post all replies together. Now I'll start with the next chapter.

 **Author's note:** the characters in this story belong to Kishimoto sir. Yoko is an original character created by me.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter 2: Oh she, she's my girlfriend.

PART 2

"So how are you here?" Kakashi asked for the second time that night. He could feel an oncoming headache. If Bolt, Sarada and Mitsuki's presence here wasn't enough now he was staring at another one who claimed to be Chiyoko Sabaku, Gaara's daughter. True enough she had the same red hair as his with a very pale complexion but her eyes were a molten gold colour and her disposition was something in contrast with that of Gaara's. The girl in front of him was smiling, well not just smiling; she was giving off that radiant, gentle and genuine smile and aura that he had never experienced from any of the Sabaku siblings. But if Gaara said he felt that the girl wasn't lying who was he to say anything? Soon enough the test would prove if anything was wrong.

"Well I was attacked by Tuzes and when team 7 of Konoha came to my rescue I had already been bleeding. It is possible that my blood seeped to the seal that was already on the ground somewhere and that caused it to activate sending us back in time." Chiyoko frankly told him.

"Your blood activated it?" Kakashi asked a bit suspiciously.

"I am not sure. But I feel that could be the reason. We will have to go through a lot of ancient scrolls to actually get to this time travel jutsu. After all we have to find a way to get back too."

"Which remind me" Sarada said, "Yoko, is your injury alright?"

"Healed and done." Yoko said as she showed her completely fine right hand. Sarada smiled. Yoko had always been the much needed cheer in her life. Mitsuki said, "Still don't over exert yourself."

"Sure." Chiyoko answered cheerily.

To the other occupants in the office this scene seemed a bit strange. The three people conversing were somehow giving off a very warm and friendly aura. For people of two different villages even if they were Suna and Konoha it was still a bit too friendly. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"So now then we have your version of the story lets proceed to your examinations. Shikamaru you can take them to the hospital and ask Sakura to conduct the entire necessary test. Tell Sakura to look over these personally." Kakashi ordered. Shikamaru nodded and proceeded towards the door expecting them to follow. Since Bolt was still knocked out Mitsuki and Sarada supported him on either sides as they walked out followed by Chiyoko. As the door closed Kakashi smiled a small smile at the thought of these kids being the new team 7. He then looked at Gaara who was sitting opposite him.

"May I ask how this girl Chiyoko came to at Shikamaru's house?" Kakashi asked getting all serious.

Gaara looked at him stoically and answered, "Tamari had made tea. We were drinking it. We heard a crash in the corridor so we checked. Chiyoko walked out and the moment she saw me she flung herself at me calling me dad."

Kakashi asked unbelievingly, "and you believed her?"

"If she were a threat my automatic defence would have activated." Gaara said in a monotone.

"And besides I don't think anyone else except for his daughter have the guts to call him dad let alone hug him." Kankuro said while snickering.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"But" Kankuro added after a while, "Don't you think those brats are a bit too casual towards this time travel thing."

Gaara replied, "It hasn't sunk in yet."

Kakashi looked outside the window. He was sure those three were hiding something.

XOX

"Are you ready Sarada?" asked Mitsuki in a whisper. Due to carrying Bolt they had slowed down giving Chiyoko a chance to move ahead between them and Shikamaru. Chiyoko was acting as the lookout to warn them if their voice were passing through her to Shikamaru.

"No. I still need time. I need to bring the chakra to almost unnoticeable level. Make sure that the genjetsu I will use is not detected. Also when I activate sharingan on Bolt no one should see me do it."  
"We'll see to it when we get to the interrogation part."

"You know how good aunt Ino is. She'll sense if I am using Sharingan." Sarada said with evident worry.

"Chiyoko can create a disruptive barrier. But not more than 5 seconds. Can you manage?"

"I'll try. No I will." Sarada said with determination.

"Well best of luck." Mitsuki said.

XOX

"So we'll start with your age. Tell me." Sakura said a bit dazedly.

"15years 7 months" said Mitsuki calmly.

"15 years 26 days" Chiyoko said after counting.

"Hm…15 years 4 months" Sarada said in a small voice. She had never thought a day would come where she would have to tell her age to her mom, after all her mom had always been there for all her birthdays. That small voice made Sakura snapped out of her daze. "Is something wrong?" she asked the girl. Sarada shook her head and gave Sakura a small reassuring smile. Sakura nodded and continued further.

The boy who looked a lot like Naruto, Bolt was awake now. But he was extremely fidgety. As if being in the hospital was making him really uncomfortable. She figured it must have something with being knocked out. She turned her total attention to him and said, "Bolt was it? Your age please."

"Oh…yeah…its 15 years and hm…4 no…wait 5…"

"6 months. God Bolt, how can you forget your own age?" Sarada said with a roll of her eyes.

Bolt burst out, "it's not my fault ya know. This place, you know the smell and all creeps me out."

"Calm down Bolt. If you are like this now what will happen for the blood test." Mitsuki said.

"Mitsuki!" Sarada yelled and turned to face Bolt.

Bolt visibly paled. "Blood test? Needles? I need to get out of here. I can't breathe."

"Just calm down Bolt. It'll only take a second." Sarada tried to calm him. "Yoko i need your help here."

"Yeah."

"Sarada just knock me out again ya know." Bolt suggested.

"Really Bolt, really I feel like punching you right now but remember mom said to always do it when your awake. You need to get over this trauma Bolt. It could lead to a problem in a fight." Sarada tried to rationalize. Any other time she would have just punched him cold but this was a thing to be dealt carefully.

Sakura was amazed how easily Chiyoko created a chakra sheet that started covering Bolt and calming his nerves. She was sure the girl was a medic and a good one at that. With her here there won't be a problem…right?

XOX

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! NOW!"

Bolt was really freaking out now. His breathing was getting harder. His chakra was flaring out. Sarada and Mitsuki were trying their best to shield it but were failing. From somewhere it would leak hitting a light bulb or a window pane. Chiyoko was using her chakra to calm him but even that was not working with the syringe so close to him.

"Maybe I really should knock him out." Sarada said finally.

"It won't work Sarada. Not when his mind is so restless now." Chiyoko informed.

"Sakura san please step back with the syringe." Said Mitsuki. "See Bolt, please calm down. Now see, we are not using the needle. Sakura san has stepped away. See."

Bolt suddenly looked at Sakura away from him and started wheezing but his chakra was stabilizing.

When Mitsuki was sure that Bolt was calming down he gestured Chiyoko and Sarada to come near. He whispered something in their ear and then the other two nodded. Sarada walked to Sakura and slowly took the syringe from her. She looked towards Mitsuki and he blinked indicating Bolt had not noticed. As Sarada walked towards Bolt Sakura slowly asked Mitsuki, "what's the plan?"

"Simple, Chiyoko distracts Bolt and Sarada takes the blood sample."

"You think that'll work?" Sakura asked a bit sceptically.

"Normally no but if its Chiyoko distracting Bolt then yup, it will work."

"And why is that?" Sakura asked confused.

"Wait and watch." Mitsuki said with a smirk.

Sakura watched as Chiyoko was talking to Bolt keeping him busy. The way Sarada positioned the syringe. Sakura could see that she had practice from the angle, another medic nin. And suddenly to her shock Chiyoko moved forward kissing Bolt on his lips in a second. Bolt was shocked but then gave in just as Sarada poked him with the syringe. Bolt didn't even flinch. Sarada pulled out the syringe and smirked as she looked at it. Mission accomplished. Chiyoko broke the kiss

As Sarada turned to Sakura to give her the blood sample and saw her gaping like a fish with eyes like big 'o's. "wh…why…why d…did she k….ki…kiss him?" Sakura stuttered. As per what she was told she just witnessed Gaara's daughter kiss Naruto's son!

Bolt dazedly looked at her and then said with a sheepish smile, "oh that, that's because she is my girlfriend."

And Sakura fainted.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Done for the day. I know the humour in this is taking a back sit for now. But somehow my imagination is going in that direction so it can't be helped. Anyways tell me how the chapter was in the reviews.

Bye!


	4. Chap 3:A chance to finally meet you

So was it a shock to have Chiyoko as Bolt's girlfriend last time? I always wanted Gaara's child to date Naruto's so yeah that's totally a figment of my long desired imagination. Anyways here I go with the 3rd chapter.

 **Author's note:** the characters in this story belong to Kishimoto sir. Chiyoko is an original character created by me.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapter 3: A chance to finally meet you.

"Medical examinations show Bolt is Naruto's and Chiyoko is Gaara's child. As per their request I did not run any paternity test on Sarada and Mitsuki." Sakura informed Kakashi.

The test had been over about an hour ago. They had sped up the process to get results. The four kids had been sent to the ANBU holding cell for now since they had no place to stay at. It was 2 am now and yet they were nowhere near solving this.

"Anything suspicious?" asked Kakashi.

"Not really. Though Bolt has unbelievably huge chakra reserves. But he is an Uzumaki so we don't actually know what is normal for them. The girl Sarada has a good chakra reserve too. And as per a Hyuga's examination from the way her chakra flows she has good chakra control too. Mitsuki too has developed physically well for his age. Even his chakra report is good. No tainting in any of them" Sakura said looking through the report. "Chiyoko though has a very unique chakra."

Kakashi looked up from his the papers he was reading.

"What's so unique?" he asked

"Well…" Sakura hesitated, "it's that we don't know or rather we have never seen such a chakra. It is a very saturated or so to say simply a very pure chakra."

"But you said none of their chakras was tainted."

"It's not." Sakura immediately answered. "But hers is much cleaner, which is not what you find normally."

"Okay. I'll soon send this report to Gaara then. Anything else?"

"No lord sixth. This concludes my report." Sakura said with a bow.

After a pause Kakashi asked again.

"Did Ino find anything suspicious?"

"No she did not."

XOX

"So…how do we sleep?"

All four unexpected guest were looking at their 'guest room'. The ANBU holding cell.

There were two small beds and four people. The beds were just enough for one person but two? Well… it wouldn't be comfortable at all.

"We girls are small so I think we'll fit." Sarada said after inspecting the bed closely.

"We guys won't though." Mitsuki said.

They all started thinking again. As everyone was deep in thought suddenly a light bulb went on in Bolt's head. He said enthusiastically, "hey I have an idea. Since the girls are small and guys are big how about we just sleep one guy and one boy in a bed."

All just stared at Bolt for a few seconds and the all at once Mitsuki face palmed, Chiyoko sighed and Sarada rolled her eyes.

"You know Bolt, how do you get such great ideas is completely beyond me." Sarada said sarcastically.

"Or it could very well be that he is using this situation to get in bed with Yoko." Mitsuki said trying to control his laughter.

"Really? Bolt you don't have to concoct such ideas. You can just ask me." Chiyoko said out blushing a bit.

"Yes and then get killed by Gaara sama." Mitsuki said amused.

"Or her brother. We all know how much more painful it will be." Sarada said with a smirk.

"Hey! Stop saying that as though my family is homicidal." Chiyoko shot back indignantly.

"No. they are just overprotective. And seeing that Bolt is still alive after officially dating you for a month we can assume they are not homicidal…yet." Mitsuki said with a serious face.

"No no no no…" Bolt interupted. "That's not my motive at all. I could very well share the bed with Sarada ya know. We have practically grown up in the same crib ya know so…." Bolt stopped when he saw everyone staring at him again.

"You know." Chiyoko said after a sigh, "I don't know about my family but I sure feel like murdering someone."

"aww…don't be jealous Chiyo." Bolt said with an obviously smug smile.

"oh, is that so?" Sarada said picking up on what exatly pissed Chiyoko off. Sarada looked at him with a fake smile and said, "so you are telling me that you are fine with having your girlfriend, Yoko, who is a girl sleep in the same bed as your friend, Mitsuki, who may I remind you happens to be a boy for a night?"

"Huh?" then it struck Bolt what he had said meant and his face went blue at the error he had made. He opened his mouth to say something but Sarada interrupted him. "Now who's jealous?"

Mitsuki continued obviously to irritate Bolt, "it is a bit hot here. Yoko do you mind if i take off my shirt as we sleep together?"

"do that and I'll skin you alive, you bastard!" Bolt yelled out.

"you could try." Mitsuki said with as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Bolt, just shut up." Sarada said rubbing her ears. "And you" she said pointing to Mitsuki, "stop getting on his nerves."

"but then where is my fun?" he said with a mock pout. "it's unfair how you get to prank him all the time."

"well I can't help it that he is a moron now can i?" Sarada said as if stating the weather.

"guys. I am here ya know. and I can hear you'll very clearly." Bolt said with a nerve ticking.

Chiyoko patted his back and said, "let's just sleep okay?"

XOX

"Not sleepy?"

Sarada looked down from the bed that she was now occupying alone. She adjusted her eyes to see Mitsuki's form on the bedding below. It wasn't so hard. Because obviously the totally distorted form next to him had to be Bolt who was also lightly snoring. She could see the moon light from the window above hit the other bed which was occupied by Chiyoko right now.

"Not really." Sarada replied as she kept on looking at Chiyoko. To her Chiyoko always had this incredibly angelic aura around her but the moonlight right now really did make her skin glow like a mystical being. Sarada smiled a bit bitterly. Perhaps it was this angelic aura that made Chiyoko better at handling patients. Something she could never compete to even if she tried her hardest. Chiyoko was a natural medic, everything about her screamed calmness. Did she just make a contradiction there? She laughed internally. It must be good to be born with such formidable healing powers though.

"Do you really think so?"

Mitsuki's question made her snap out of her thoughts. Had she been loud about what she was thinking?

"I saw your face. The light is making you visible. Since you were staring at her with that absentminded smile I figured what you were thinking." Mitsuki explained. Damn she hated it when he did that. Figuring out what she was thinking.

"Don't you think so?" she countered. This always worked. If she doesn't want to answer just ask the question back.

"not really. Being born with any kind of power makes one special. And being special puts one in constant danger from the birth. We out of all the people know that the best don't we?" Mitsuki said gravely.

Sarada decided to change the subject. This was one of the topics she never wanted to talk about. "what should we do tomorrow?"

"try to see how we can go back. Also we need to find Tuzes. We can't let a criminal wander around in the past now can we?"

If Mitsuki had realised she had changed the topic on purpose he didn't say anything and Sarada was grateful for that.

"we really are in the past ha…?"

"let's sleep Sarada. We have a long day tomorrow."

"sure. If only…" Sarada said slowly to bring out the suspense. "... you can sleep with Bolt snoring in your ear." Sarada said with a smirk.

Mtisuki just covered his head with the pillow.

XOX

Gaara was going through the report that the Hokage had sent to him. Kankuro was also sitting there sipping his morning tea which tasted horrible. Tamari was a very good cook but tea was not something she could make. Well she had improved considering she had made it edible.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. What's the problem? Why can't Bolt be Naruto's son?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro said, "isn't it obvious? It's because as per this report that boy Bolt has something Naruto never had."

"what?" Gaara asked mildly curious.

"a functioning brain!" Kankuro burst out laughing.

Gaara stared at him for a moment.

"must be from his mother's side." Gaara deadpanned.

XOX

As Sakura was packing her supplies she thought back to what her sensei had told her after her report was over.

" _Sakura, as you know a part of your medical team is being sent to the eastern borders where a village has mysteriously started having deaths due to a rare disease. If you are free tomorrow I'd like for you to go with that team. It is very rare for the ninja medical team to be requested for help. There may be threatening elements."_

" _okay hokage sama. I accept the mission." Sakura said with a bow and started to leave._

" _Sakura, it was Sasuke who sent this news. So he must be somewhere around there."_

 _Sakura looked back at him shocked._

 _Kakashi smiled through his mask where his right eye turned in an inverted 'U'. "it's been a while since you last met him. It'll be good for both of you'll."_

 _Sakura smiled with gratitude and walked out._

As she finished zipping her kunai pouch she said aloud, "After so long I'll finally have a chance to meet you, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

 _Only if she knew this where it all went wrong._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay here comes the answer to reviews.

annabeth lopez: thanks for being the 1st to review this story. Also I hope I didn't disappoint you with the reaction. As in I didn't give a grand reaction on Bolt's part because reality had not yet sunk in. so you'll have to wait for it.

Nana von Bloedsinn: thanks. The pre story to send them is complete but the intentions and reasons as to why it happened is not yet done. So I hope you don't think that that's the end of it.

Guest: thank you.

noname-chan: thanks a lot. Actually I had not decided the gernes properly. I may have to change them depending on how it turns out. But it won't be purely romanticis what I hope. Fingers crossed.

Random Chick: thanks a lot. My updates are not scheduled so it may take time at times.

gghrflmhhl: thanks a lot. Glad you liked it.

.39: thanks a lot. I don't usually write humour so I had no idea how good it was. Being appreciated is nice. As for my updates I update randomly. I sometimes update quickly in succession or not for weeks. It all depends on my mood. So can't give you a day. But if you follow this story you will get the email notification I guess.

daniel 29: you mean he got Minato's taste in girlfriends thanks to the whole red hair thing? Lol even I thought that when I first wrote it so yeah we can say that. haha.

neruchan94: update ready. So now please read and tell me how it was.

And that's it for chapter 3. Yes Sasuke will soon make his entry. So stay tuned.

Please also read and review. Your reviews mean a lot to me. And it encourages me to write. Without reviews to read it really puts a dent in my mood.

Bye.


	5. Chap 4: The likeliness we have

i know it has been a long time since i last updated this. i am sorry for that. to be honest i suddenly lost the urge to write so i stopped. then started reading the Naruto Hiden series and that's when i felt motivated to write again. i'll probably change the genre to humor and angst. but for now its this way. i have plotted out the entire story by now. so i'll soon finish this.

while reading the Hiden series i realized that there Naruto and Hinata got married before Shikamaru and Temari. so i am sorry for this but in my story it will be as stated. now please read and enjoy.

 **Author's note:** Except for Chiyoko all other characters belong to Kishimoto.

0o0

Chapter 4: The likeliness we have.

Sasuke was irritated. His opponent just kept evading him and hiding. Sasuke could just burn down the entire forest but this was one of the well preserved forest of the fire country where one could find rare herbs. This was not planned. Sasuke would have left this place by today morning. But Kakashi had asked Sasuke to wait and meet Sakura. Sasuke would not have listened but he knew Kakashi must have told her he'd be there and Sasuke didn't want to make her feel like he was purposely avoiding her. May be he was but still just meeting her for a few minutes would not have hurt. Or so he thought.

He hadn't expected this random attack on Sakura. He didn't even think anyone knew Sakura would have been here right now. And he was sure the attack was on her. Because this guy had tried to get past him to Sakura. Sakura for her part was exhausted after pushing herself to help the village recover as fast as she could. So Sasuke had got the guy away from her. And now here he was running out of patience.

Suddenly he heard an explosion. Sakura's chakra was there. What the hell she was doing here? He had left her in the village. Sasuke immediately ran back in the direction of the village. And there she was. At the edge of the forest. On the ground. Unconscious. Sasuke tried to sense the enemy's chakra around. But strangely he could feel nothing. He didn't dwell on it. He just went to pick up Sakura. Her breathing was extremely shallow. He tried to search for a wound to apply immediate first aid. But found nothing. He had to get her back to her team right away. He picked her up and dashed inside the village.

Mitsuki woke up with a very heavy Bolt over his chest, which was extremely uncomfortable for him. He looked towards the bed. Both Sarada and Chiyoko were still sleeping. He sighed. He didn't want to do this to them but he had no choice. He placed his palms besides him on the floor and with all his strength got up with a jerk. This pushed Bolt off him quite inconveniently.

"what fuck? Why is there an earthquake in the freaking morning? And why does my body feel so god damn stiff?"

Obviously all this shouting and cursing from Bolt woke up the girls. Chiyoko was usually a quite morning person. Sarada on the other hand was not a Morning person at all. And this wasn't the start she'd ever want to her morning.

Ten minutes later the kids walked out of the room with Bolt sporting a black eye. The four walked down to the canteen. The canteen was calm and quiet as usual. Sarada liked the atmosphere. Until Bolt started complaining about no ramen on the day's menu. She sighed. She really looked up to the seventh hokage but the one thing she'd forever hate him for was passing on the ramen addiction to Bolt. And for making him her partner may be. Wait. Also may be being the reason Bolt existed in general. That's where all her troubles started to begin with. Bolt. She sighed again.

"aren't you sighing a lot this morning?" Mitsuki asked as he placed both of their food plates on the table.

"I think she just had a bad start this morning." Chiyoko supplied as she passed Bolt his plate.

"or may be its just that time of the mon…" Bolt didn't get to finish it because Mitsuki stuffed his mouth with the bread. Mitsuki didn't mind Bolt getting bashed by Sarada. He'd just not have the blood of his teammate on the table he was eating at present. Or his dead body. Luckily Sarada just ignored that comment and kept eating. Chiyoko on the other hand took over from Mitsuki and kept stuffing food into Bolt's mouth to keep it shut.

0o0

"sir the kids from that night are here to see you, hokage sama."

"send them in."

The four entered the door just as Kakashi looked up. Kakashi could see that they all had wary expressions except for Chiyoko.

"good morning" Kakashi greeted them.

"that's all you gonna say?" Bolt asked annoyed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This just undid Bolt. He slammed his hands on the table and said, "look jiji. We have been here for three days now and after the time we landed here this is the first time you even let us meet you. Aren't you taking this to lightly."

Mitsuki sighed. And Sarada just folded her hands. They were all irritated with this situation and Bolt was not good at handling stress to begin with.

"lightly you say." All eyes turned to Kakashi who pushed aside the documents he was reading to give them his full attention. "on the contrary, I think this matter is a very serious one. So much so that I alone cannot take a decision on it. And since due to the Kazekage's presence here causing the involvement of Suna too now I had to ask the other three Kages to also personally arrive here. They should be here shortly."

This information came as a shock to the four. Sarada bluntly asked, "you just told them everything? And called them here? I thought kage summit was never held in any of the villages."

Kakashi, despite Sarada's exasperated questions, calmly replied, "this thing is serious. Something that could shake the foundations of the world. Keeping such information only to ourselves can be conceived as betrayal by other hidden villages. Also the Kazekage is already involved in this. Contacting other kages via telecommunication has severe vulnerabilities to information leakage."

Kakashi didn't really have to explain all these things to the kids but he felt like keeping them in the dark might just put them on the edge more. They were desperately being conscious of what they say and do as it is to avoid messing up the past. Shikamaru and his team was nowhere near getting an answer as to how to send them back which was clearly upsetting them. Kakashi had been informed that they had remained locked in their quarters for past three days only to come out to eat or relax. He assumed it was done so that they would have minimal contact with the current world. He felt sad for them. Especially the blond if he was anything like Naruto.

Deciding having the kids always brooding was bad for them Kakashi relaxed in his chair and upliftingly said, "since we don't know what is to come yet why don't the four of you roam around a bit? Get to know the Konoha from before you were born a little."

"is that really okay?" it was Chiyoko who had meekly asked the question. Kakashi realized at that that this entire situation was like walking on a tight rope for them. Immediately he enthusiastically gave them a nod to dispel their worries.

"outside just don't mention your identities and rest should be fine. Seeing that you all have your headbands I assume you are trained enough. You can go practice on the grounds."

All four of them looked at each other. At last it was Bolt who sighed loudly and said, "as it is we are stuck here. Might as well enjoy it ya know."

Sarada immediately tensed. "by enjoy you don't mean pranks right?"

"hey! Have a little faith in me would you."

"I have faith in you. Faith in that goblin like brain of yours that I am asking you this. Your idea of fun differs completely from those of normal people."

"Ha! What do you know of normal fun? To you, fun is sticking your nose into a book." With that Bolt made a gagging action.

"at least I don't go destroying valuable village property." Retorted Sarada.

"if given a choice" Mitsuki interrupted, "I'd say Bolt's actions are more fun"

Bolt gave Sarada a tongue to which Sarada replied by grabbing it and pulling it out. This resulted in Bolt cursing in gibberish while trying to save his tongue from being pulled out of his mouth. Then they heard Kakashi clear his throat which in turn saved Bolt's tongue.

"now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do so please do get out of my office."

Hearing Kakashi's tone all four immediately ran out of the office without any further delay.

0o0

Naruto was enjoying his morning ramen when he heard Konohamaru greet him. Naruto immediately looked up with a huge grin. Now he could enjoy the ramen with his buddy. As Konohamaru took a seat next to Naruto he asked, "so how is everything going?"

"what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he slurped more noddles.

"about your wedding. When am I getting invited?"

Naruto choked. After his bought of coughing he finally stammered out, "how..how..you..did you k-know?"

Konohamaru just smiled. "we are shinobi nii san. Of course we know. In fact, I think inviting everyone will just end up being a formality. After all we all know you are planning to get married exactly one month from now."

"oh boy." Naruto sighed, "and Hinata and I tought we'll be giving everyone a surprise announcement, you know."

"well announcement yes. But surprise no way. You both have been declared the official couple of Konoha." Konohamaru said with a laugh.

"yeah I heard that from Ino" Naruto said while scratching his nose with his finger out of embarrassment.

Suddenly Konohamaru remembered something and started laughing harder.

"hey! What's the matter with you?" Naruto asked feeling even more embarrassed.

Konohamaru after getting his laughter under control spoke out, "well what do you know. We might actually have the chibi you attend your wedding too. Now wouldn't that be a sight to click?"

"what about me?" came a voice from behind. Both the people seated turned around to see the four uninvited guests of Konoha enter in. the blond looked exceptionally in a good mood and curious at that.

Konohamaru just felt like ruffling his hair. So he countered, "you? Who said anything about you?"

"you just said chibi him?" bolt said pointing accusingly at Naruto.

"well that does not mean you does it?" Konohamaru purposely drawled out.

Bolt was about to counter but Sarada interrupted him, "Bolt, we came here so early in the morning just coz you kept grumbling about no having ramen in your system. Now just update your ramen deprived system so that we can leave."

Mention of ramen immediately put Bolt in good mood again and he jumped onto the stool next to Naruto out of habit to order his usual 2 bowls. Seeing Bolt's enthusiasm for ramen Naruto too happily finished his own and ordered another one.

Sarada sighed. And as usual took the seat next to Bolt. Next to her Mitsuki and Chiyoko too placed their orders.

As the two blondes hurriedly finished their bowls Konohamaru addressed Sarada.

"it's nice to finally see you'll coming out."

Sarada looked at her sensei longingly and then gave a small smile.

"yes it's good to be out. Feels really light weighted."

"good to know."

Konohamaru's attention then went on the two blonds who had now somehow gotten into a face off to see who can finish more bowls. Seeing that they had already emptied three in such a short time the rest felt a bit scared for their health.

"cut it out Bolt. You need to stop." Sarada said.

"as the one who is elder please stop Naruto nii. He might end up with a stomach ache."

"ramen gives no Uzumaki a stomach ache" said Naruto and Bolt said in unison in between their swallows. Both stopped. And looked at each other. Then Bolt looked down embarrassed. He got up saying he is full and hurriedly walked out of Ichiruka. Immediately Sarada leaving her half-finished bowl ran out. And Chiyoko and Mitsuki followed.

Naruto looked back at his empty bowl. A soft smile touched his lips. Konohamaru looked at him questioningly. Naruto just said, "it's nice to know he will share the same enthusiasm and love for ramen like I do." Even Konohamaru smiled lightly. This was not just about ramen. He could see the joy one felt to see they shared some common interest with their child no matter how small.

And then Konohamaru suddenly remembered something again.

"Naruto nii"

"yes"

"the kids didn't pay for their ramen"

0o0

 **i would appreciate if i get reviews. reviews encourage a writer to keep writing. that way they feel appreciated. so please just spare a few moments and write a review even if it is constructive criticism as i don't want to loose my drive to write again.**

 **so please read and review.**

 **thanks in avance and bye for now.**


End file.
